100 HaruXHost Oneshots
by I'm Shexy and I Know Itt
Summary: Cute, short, oneshots of HaruXHost and other characters. HaruXHoney, HaruXTama, HaruMori, HaruXYasu and HaruXHika
1. UsaChan

Hello, everybody! It's Kira here, and here's another OHSHC story thing! It isn't like my others, though… I'm trying for a goal of 100 oneshots of any HaruhixHost pairings, suggestions are welcome. Like bunnies for HaruHoney, or the song Stand By Me for TamaHaru (Which I can't find lyrics to! I want the English ones, so if you find them, PLEASE send them to me! :3) . So… Here I go!

* * *

><p>Chapter one; Usa-Cha; HaruHoney:<p>

"Haru-Chan!" The little blond haired, third year Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka ran over to the brown haired first year Haruhi Fujioka.

"Yes, Honey-Senpai?" She asked, setting the tea set she was carrying on a table, which had three girls squealing about how cute this third year was.

He held out his bunny, Usa-Chan, "Can you fix Usa-Chan for me?"

Haruhi looked slightly confused, "What happened to him?" She looked down at the bunny and it started to blush.

He sniffed, his eyes getting a bit watery, "I-I was training before school with Takashi and I accidently got him caught on the zipper on my bag, so now h-he's broken!" He explained and turn Usa-Chan around, showing that it was ripped open on the back slightly.

"Oh," she said, "Well I have my sewing kit in my bag, come with me and I'll fix him."

"O-okay Haru-Chan," he whipped some (fake) tears that slid down his face with the arm of his blazer, and grabbed her hand as she led him over to where her bag was, in the far corner of the room.

A whole bunch of girls were squeal at 'how cute!' and 'how sweet Haruhi is'. Honey held Usa-Chan tightly against his chest, but then gave it to Haruhi after she got her sewing kit out.

She pulled out a light pink color, the same as Usa-Chan and began her work.

In a few minutes, she got Usa-Chan to look as good as new.

Honey giggled and hugged Haruhi tightly, kissing her cheek.

All the girls in the room gasped, some almost fainting from the cuteness.

Haruhi watched him walk away, blushing, with one of her hands on her cheek.

Honey returned to Mori's side, and Mori switched the bunny that Honey had with a different one, identical to Usa-Chan.

"Mitsukuni… Please don't use my rabbit next time." He spoke to Honey so that only he could hear.

"Heh, sorry Takashi!"

* * *

><p>Donneee!~ :)<p> 


	2. Kanau Nara

Hiya! This is for the first person who sent me a request. This one is TamaHaru, my least favorite pairing, but I wrote it anyways cause I promised I would. Next time it'll be… *Drum roll* MoriHaru! *claps* Okay, on with it. :3

Song: Kanau Nara, sung by the guy who played Tamaki in the Japanese verison. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC (Which is a good thing), and I don't own the song.

* * *

><p>Chappy two; TamaHaru; Sonfic; Kanau Nara;<p>

Tamaki Suoh; 'King' of the Host Club; 'Daddy' of the group; the biggest idiot in the world; and probably the most popular person at Ouran Academy.

Tamaki sat on the bench of the piano, tapping the keys lightly, after school hours. Everybody was gone for the day, which meant he was alone. Or so he though. He didn't hear Haruhi walk in to get the books for her math class that she forgot.

He sat there, and suddenly started playing softly, singing softly while playing.

'_kizukeba itsumo soko ni chiisana kimi ga ita n' da  
><em>_kaerimichi nobiru kageboushi ga soba ni iru you ni'_

(_Before I knew it your small form was always there  
><em>_A shadow stretching beside me on the way home_)

Slowly, the sounds of the rest of the instruments joined in, of course, in both Haruhi and Tamakis' heads'.

'_itsu no ma ni idaite ita omoi kakae  
><em>_sunao ni narezu waratte 'ru'_

_(Harboring feelings which somehow grew  
><em>_I'm laughing right now because I can't be honest)_

Of course Haruhi knew that song- It was her favorite. She slowly started singing along with him, but in a very low voice, like a whisper.

'_dakishimetai kimi wo tsutsumu sora mitai ni naritai  
><em>_itsuka kono negai kanau nara sou miage inotte 'ru'_

_(I want to embrace you like the sky that envelops you  
><em>_Someday I hope this wish will come true yes I'm looking up and praying)_

Her voice slowly got louder, but wasn't loud enough that he could hear because they were across the room from each other.

'_itsumo wa nanimo iezu fuzaketa furi wo miseru yo  
><em>_yuugure tooriame omoi sae kasa de kakushite'_

_(Unable to say anything as usual I'll show you a false act instead  
><em>_Under twilight showers my umbrella will hide even my feelings)_

She slowly made her way over to Tamaki, her voice still low.

'_shiranu ma ni tsuyogatte wa iikikaseru  
><em>_ashita ni nareba mata aeru'_

_(Unwittingly feigning strength I'll tell myself  
><em>_That when tomorrow comes I'll be able to see you again)_

She leaned again him, wrapping her arms around his neck as her singing got louder. He froze slightly, but continued playing.

'_dakishimetai kimi wo terasu asahi no you ni naritai  
><em>_itsuka kono negai kanau nara sou hitori inotte 'ru'_

_(I want to embrace you I want to be the morning sun that illuminates you  
>Someday I hope this wish will come true yes I'm praying alone)<em>

She smiled as she sang, closing her eyes. Tamaki also had his eyes closed, and was smiling to.

'_deaeta shunkan mo kurikaesu jikan mo  
><em>_subete wo boku wa wasurenai kara  
><em>_kono mama de itai doko made mo'_

_(From the moment we met to all the times we've spent together  
><em>_I'll never forget any of it  
><em>_I want us to stay like this forever)_

They sang that part together, but Tamakis' voice slowly died down, letting Haruhi finish the song.

'_dakishimetai kimi wo tsutsumu sora mitai ni naritai  
><em>_itsuka kono negai kanau nara sou miage inotte 'ru'_

_(I want to embrace you like the sky that envelops you  
><em>_Someday I hope this wish will come true yes I'm looking up and praying)_

She finished as the piano slowly died down as well.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki said in a low voice as he unwrapped her arms from his neck and turned so that he was facing her, their faces inches apart.

"Y-yes?" She asked and she felt his hot breathe on her lips. The only answer Tamaki gave her was his arms wrapped around his waist, and a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p>Done. :3<p>

PS; For the person who requested HaruMori, you'll have to wait a little bit longer... You see, I wrote that chapter on my laptop, which is dead and I can't find the cord. When I do, I'll post it ASAP! I'm sorry, and I liked that chapter, too! DX

Ahh, yes... There's a link to this song on my profile, go check it out. :3


	3. Music Store

Thank you for reviewing! I was requested a MoriHaru (My second favorite pairing! *Squeal*) oneshot.

I'M SO FREAKING SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED YET! My laptop cord wouldn't work. My mom **finally **took my sister and I to get the cords for our laptops. Few. Anddd, I have school. D:

* * *

><p>Chapter three; MoriHaru; Music:<p>

Haruhi Fujioka strolling down the street, wearing a baby pink dress that went down to her knees, a big black bow in the front that covered her small chest. She had black leggings on that stopped an inch below her knees. Her hair had grown a bit, just about touching her shoulders. In the sun, her usual dark-ish brown hair looked lighter, and she wore a tight smile on her face. On her small feet was a pair of pink and black sandals. Of course, she didn't want to wear that, but you probably know her dad. He wouldn't let her out of the house /apartment/ in the boring old plain t-shirt and baggy jeans that she was wearing. She was headed out with one of her friends from middle school, Ai Fujisaki, a girl who she always sat by in class because their last names both started with 'F'.

She hadn't seen her friend in a while, due to the fact that the Host Club at Ouran Academy, a private school that only the richest kids in the area and Haruhi attend, had always occupied her time-weather she liked it or not. Though she would never admit it, she liked spending time with the idiots (Minus Kyouya and Takashi. And Honey (At times. XP)) in the Host Club. Tamaki Suoh, Kyouya Ootori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni 'Honey' Huninozuka, and Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka. They all were her bestfriends, nothing could change that. No matter how stupid the idea Tamaki comes up with, or the twins' comments, she could never stay mad at them. She loved them all-like family. Except for one very tall, dark haired, dark eyed, silent type. Every time she saw him her heart skipped a beat. She would always catch herself staring at him, a blush rising to her cheeks.

She sighed as she turned the corner briskly, almost to her destination-she was meeting her friend at the new music store. She saw her friend leaning on the rail with a big set of headphones on her head. Her eyes were closed as she softly sung the chorus to the American song 'Pure Imagination' from the movie 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'. Haruhi couldn't hear her singing-due to the fact that the street was really busy and noisy, but she could see her lips moving. Ai's waist long dark hair was pulled into a bun, a few strands falling down to frame her face, and bangs that were clipped up. Thick eyeliner was colored on her eye lid, with dark purple eyes shadow covering the rest of her eye lid. Feeling Haruhi coming up next to her, she slowly opened her eyes, showing deep grey colored eyes. She smiled softly as her voice died down, nodding at Haruhi.

"Hiya~!" She sang to Haruhi, enveloping her in a hug. She was tall-6'1"-and had a loose black shirt the fell halfway down her arms, that went down to her wrists, and had a silver star that covered the front of her shirt, flashing with every move she made. The shirt went to a few inches above her knees, and she had a pair of black fishnet leggings under a poofy tutu-skirt that was, also, black. To finish off her outfit, she had on a pair of black boots that went a few inches under her knees and had little silver buckles on the sides and a silver necklace that had a 'A' and a peace sign on it.

Haruhi hugged back, a small smile on her face, "Hello, Ai-Chan."

"Haru-Chan… You look," She stepped back and looked at her outfit.

"Horrible? Ugly-"

Ai cut her off, "Pretty!" She squealed and glomped her.

'_Just like dad and Senpai….' _She thought to herself and sighed.

"Ready to check out if this awesomely awesome looking store is really that awesome?" Ai asked excitedly, hooking her arm to Haruhi's

Haruhi smiled and nodded, "Sure."

They entered the store, gasping at how cool the interior was. It was retro-style, CD's all over the long walls, in the center in bins, on counters, everywhere. Haruhi wander off to the American section, looking at all the CD's all over the long shelves. She was hoping for a Skillet CD that was missing from her collection.

What she didn't notice was the tall, dark-hair body looking through albums by the old time artist, Billy Joel.

Huh, you say? How could she _not notice_?

She kept walking, and felt herself suddenly crashed into him.

As a sudden reflex, the tall dark-haired male wrapped his arms around her waist, so that she couldn't fall.

She waited for the impact of the ground, her eyes already tightly squeezed shut. When she didn't feel it, she slowly opened her eyes, meeting a pair of oh-so-familiar deep grey ones.

A blush came to her cheeks as she stared into his eyes, mumbling something along the lines of, "U-um… Y-you can let g-go of me now, M-Mori-Senpai…"

He let out a,"Ah" and brought his arms back to his sides, a soft blush rushed to his face.

"T-thanks…"

"Ah."

"So… What are you doing here?" She asked, her blush getting deeper.

As a result, he pointed to the wall of CDs, "Ah."

"O-oh, yeah.." She mumbled, nodding her head.

"You?" He asked quietly.

"S-same reason…" She replied quickly, adding, "Is Honey-Senpai with you?"

He was about to reply when the said cake-eating monster came running down the aisle, "Takashi, look! Isn't this girl pretty?" Honey asked, pulling a giggling Ai by her arm.

Mori nodded, "Ah."

"See! I told you that you were cute!" He gushed to Ai, when he saw Haruhi out of the corner of his eye.

"HARU-CHAN!" He squealed, glomping her.

"Hey, Honey-Senpai." She replied, staggering back into Mori, who caught her yet again. Haruhi looked helplessly at Ai, who caught on and pulled Honey off her. Honey clung to Ai, giggling.

"Thanks." Haruhi mouthed to Ai, who mouthed back, "Welcome."

"Come on, Mitsukuni! Let's go and see those bunnies and kitties at the front of the store!" Ai giggled as Honey nodded, following her to the front.

Haruhi let out a breath and stepped forward, out of Mori's grip.

"Thanks again." She said, turning to him.

"Ah."

She blinked at him, and he blinked back, looking at her curiously.

"Is that…. Is that all you say?" She asked, slightly annoyed that that was practically all he said.

"No…" He said, never taking his eyes off hers.

"Oohh." She replied and she suddenly became interested in a Fall Out Boys CD, trying ignoring his eyes.

"So…" He muttered, picking up a CD, "was that girl a friend of yours?"

Haruhi nodded and smiled softly, "Yeah. Well, she was the closest thing to a friend back in middle school."

He nodded, looking down at the CD, then held it up to her, "Do you like this band?"

She studied the case and nodded, "Yeah, they are pretty cool."

"Ah," he put the CD back and his eyes scanned the rack.

"I'm done…" He said in his deep voice.

"Okay. I was just looking, anyways.." She said quickly, rubbing the back of her head.

Before he could reply, Ai came running back down the aisle, Honey following her, "HARUHI, COULD CHU GET THIS FOR ME?"

Haruhi sighed and rolled her eyes, then looked up at Takashi.

She saw him smiling and couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it sucked…. I DUNNO WHY, I JUST AIN'T THAT GOOD ANYMORE! DX<p> 


	4. Delivery

Ahh, thanks all for the reviews! I hope to get more!

This one is a ChikaxHaruhi chapter, the next is a NekoxHaruhi.

Here we go~ *heart*

* * *

><p>Normal POV:<p>

Normally, Haruhi would have hated visiting the middle school section of Ouran.

But this was an exception.

She came for a reason.

Not for the Host Club.

But, for herself.

Or for Honey.

Whichever you prefer.

You see, Haruhi gained a crush on a certain brother-of-a-Host.

She volunteered to take something to him for her Senpai, Honey.

Though he was younger than her by a year or so, she couldn't help herself.

Upon arriving to his class, she gripped the box tightly and walked up to him.

"U-um… Y-Yasuchika…" She said, cause him to turn to face him.

He looked into her eyes seriously, cause her to look down and blush.

"Yes, Fujioka?"

She held out the box to him, "T-this is from your brother…"His eyes softened as he took the box.

"Oh.. Thank you, Fujioka." She looked up and caught a glimpse of him smiling. She smiled in return and fled the room, rushing back to the high school section of the school.

* * *

><p>This is my last update today~<p>

Check out my other stories, pwease! :3


	5. Death

This is a oneshot that I posted as a oneshot alone, but then decided to put it in here also.

* * *

><p>Hikaru felt tears slid down his face as he quietly sobbed. His brother wrapped his arms tightly around him, tears making their way down his face also.<p>

Hikaru was the person who took Haruhi's death the worst.

He was in love with her.

Deeply in love, more then that baka, Tamaki.

He never got her out of his mind.

He stood up, holding Kaoru's hand tightly as the made their way up to her coffin.

He looked down at her, more tears came to his eyes. Kaoru squeezed his hand, sobbing lightly.

Hikaru laid flowers down in her coffin and leaned down to press his lips to her forehead.

"Haruhi… I love you." He whispered those four words before turning away.

The wind blew suddenly and he heard, "I love you too, Hikaru."


	6. Hey There Haruhi

SORRY! I was gonna do NekoHaru now, but I got the idea for this chapter while listening to song this chapter was set for. :I

NekoHaru will be next chapter~

* * *

><p>Hitachiin Kaoru looked at the microphone in front on his face, a tight smile resting on his face.<p>

Kaoru never believed that he could love somebody as much as Hikaru, but he was proved wrong.

He strummed the guitar that was sitting on his lap lightly and whispered, yet everybody could still hear him, "Hey there Delilah."

Closing his eyes, he started signing in English,

"_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true~"_

The pain he has held for years came back.

"_Hey there Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side~"_

Tear threatened to flow out, but he held them back.

"_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me~"_

Yet with those painful memories, came good ones.

"_Hey there Delilah_

_I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me, girl_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good~"_

He smiled as he sang, a tear escaping his eye.

"_Hey there Delilah_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all~"_

He opened his eyes to see people staring up at him, humming with the guitar.

"_Hey there Delilah_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all~"_

Oh, how he longed to see her face. Her smile, her eyes.

"_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_And we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you_

_That by the time we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame~"_

He closed his eyes again, picturing her face.

"_Hey there Delilah_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school _

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Delilah here's to you_

_This one's for you~"_

He stopped strumming his guitar, only singing now.

"_Oh it's what you do to me~_

_Oh it's what you do to me~_

_Oh it's what you do to me~_

_Oh it's what you do to me~_

_What you do to me~"_

He then whispered in the mic, "I love you."

He smiled as he heard people clapping and got up to bow.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this one, I did!~<p> 


End file.
